


Winter Wonderland

by Ruunkur



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: Daisuke spent the last seven years going to a clearing the forest, to meet him.Will he get his answers?





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanbika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanbika/gifts).



> Quick Christmas present for Figandmelon.
> 
> And my first attempt at something that is borderline smut?
> 
> Not edited beyond spell check. Enjoy~

He let his breath pooled into the air, feeling the cold creep over his bones.

It was late, late enough that he almost felt guilty for still being out. But not late enough to send him back to the house.

For now, he could enjoy the snow on the ground, the muffled noise of traffic barely making its way to him.

He held up a hand, stretching out his fingers and stared up at the sky.

"I thought I'd find you here."

The man whirled, dropping his hand to his throat, his eyes wide as the figure walked out of the trees. He smiled as the figure strode forward. His hair was pulled back, his eyes gleaming under the light.

"Hey," the man murmured, taking a step towards the figure. "I thought you were gone."

The figure paused, a frown crossing his face. He reached a hand up when he was close enough to the other, resting it on his cheek. "Daisuke," he breathed.

Daisuke tilted his head, closing his eyes as he felt the cold of the fingertips. His breath steamed out, the figure pulling away his hand before Daisuke could bring up his own and trap it there.

"Ken."

The other man sighed, dropping his hand back down to Daisuke's face, running his thumb over the cheek bones before he placed his other hand on Daisuke's face.

Being there, in that clearing, always brought certain feelings to Daisuke. It reminded him, made him feel alive, as Ken stood before him, sweater too light against the chill that was in the air.

It was seconds before Ken's mouth met Daisuke's, the figure stepping close and leaving them with no space between. Daisuke's fingers twitched as the heat grew between them. He lifted them, wrapping them around Ken's waist and pulled him tight.

It was always cold, he accepted that. The numbness would only leave him once he left the park, left it behind. As the kiss deepened, Daisuke opened his mouth, begging with a low keen that he hadn't been aware of. Ken pulled back, long enough to trail kisses down Daisuke's mouth, to his neck. Then, he stepped back, placing his hands on Daisuke's shoulders.

"It's cold, why don't we go inside?"

Daisuke shuddered, feeling the press of his dick against underwear. Ken's eyes danced, amusement and Daisuke took a breath. It had been years, years since...

"How did you know I would be here?"

Ken tipped his head at Daisuke's questions, his hands falling to the man's waist as he cocked an eyebrow. The fingers were digging into Daisuke's hips as he considered the question.

"I know you, Daisuke."

There was a smirk in his voice and Daisuke raised his eyes to meet Ken's gaze. They were sharp, clear in the light and his hair was tied back, just out of reach. Daisuke's hand moved on its own violation, tugging at the ribbon and releasing Ken's hair. It wasn't long, longer than it had been when they were kids. Brushing just past Ken's shoulders, making his face look softer as he removed a hand, brushing the hair back.

Ken cocked an eyebrow, tilting his head and kissing Daisuke, hard.

When he pulled back, he just went back to smirking.

"I grew it out, just for you. You have such a fascination for playing with my hair, Daisuke." Ken smiled, a haunted look that Daisuke shuddered under.

It was heaven and hell, all wrapped up in one.

"Will you come with me?" Ken whispered and Daisuke glanced over his shoulder. it was late, sure. There would be no more trains for the night. He took in a shuddering breath, trying to ignore the warmth that was building.

He should go home, return to bed, the warmth and the familiarity of Hikari.

No.

"Yes."

Ken smiled, his eyes lighting up. Daisuke could count every single smile that Ken could grace him with. Each smile was just a fraction different, enough to make Daisuke lean into them, try and drag them out. Hands moved, Ken's fingers curling around Daisuke's and he pulled him down the path.

They left down the way that Ken had come, retreating into the trees. He had turned his back to Daisuke, keeping a tight grip on Daisuke's hand.

It was cold as they walked, Daisuke letting his gaze wander. They were going deeper into the forest, Daisuke letting his gaze wander. In all his times of visiting Ken, he had never... not since they were younger. Since he had...

"Ken?"

The man stopped, his free hand resting on a door that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, Daisuke?" Ken looked over his shoulder, his hand resting on the doorknob.

Daisuke hesitated, Ken's voice sending shivers down his spine. They had been friends since they were eleven, since the digital world and the subsequent closing of the digital world. They had been together for years, until they were twenty one.

Then, Ken had left him.

He had left, without a word. It had been a year until the next Christmas Eve, that Daisuke had found him, staring in the park. And, then he had disappeared the next morning. There had been no promises between them, but Daisuke understood that he would be back the next year.

"Where did you go?" Daisuke whispered. "Seven years ago..."

Ken shook his head, pulling him through the door.

Warmth flooded Daisuke's senses, Ken leaning around him and shutting the door. "Daisuke, it doesn't matter."

He pressed Daisuke to the door, his hands slipping under the man's shirt, his fingers cold. Daisuke opened his mouth to protest, Ken kissing him.

Daisuke shuddered, the tingling pins and needles making him want to gasp.

When Ken pulled away, Daisuke narrowed his eyes.

"You're avoiding the question."

Ken just sighed, his fingers resting on Daisuke's cheek once more. "I told you, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that I'm here, now. And I don't plan on ever leaving you again."

Daisuke shook his head, opening his mouth but he was silenced with a kiss.

Ken pressed his mouth against Daisuke's, his fingers curing into the warmth of his skin. He couldn't recall the last time he had felt so warm, the last time...

He had spent the last seven years in cold. His only warmth was seeing Daisuke.

His fingers curled against Daisuke's hips, one hand working its way under Daisuke's waistband. His other hand worked around, zipping down Daisuke's pants. The motion was practiced, a single swipe and he was tugging Daisuke backwards, wrapping his arm around his waist.

It was easier, to kiss him and forget. To get lost in the warmth and he could see Daisuke's eyes sliding shut. Daisuke, who he loved for years. Who he would give up anything to be with.

He moaned and Ken dropped his mouth down Daisuke's neck, the hand that wasn't still in his pants rested on Daisuke's chest now, curling into the fabric. He found the edge of his jacket's zipper. He began to stripe Daisuke, the man's protests muffled.

"Do you love me, Daisuke?"

"I-" Daisuke began, swallowing as Ken bit his neck, drawing out a moan from the other.

"Do you want me, Daisuke?"

Daisuke shuddered, closing his eyes.

"You left, when everything w-was going s-so well." His breathing was ragged as Ken moved, pushing Daisuke's pants down.

Easy, every single movement planned out in Ken's mind. Daisuke was on the couch, half braced against it and Ken smirked.

"Do you want to stay? With me?" he whispered, desperation laced in his voice as a finger moved, pressing into Daisuke's shoulder.

"I-" he began, shaking his head.

"Please, Daisuke, tell me what you need. I am tired of seeing you only once a year," Ken breathed, his head low against Daisuke's ear. The man squirmed, closing his eyes before he opened them again.

"Yes, I want to stay. I want you, Ken," Daisuke groaned.

"Turn over for me," he whispered, voice heavy. The fire was burning, Daisuke's gaze glazed over. He moved, turning Daisuke onto his stomach. He was pliable, Ken feeling his own urge to be done with the matter. The darkness had consumed him, the ice had frozen him.

Now, he could see Daisuke under him, trembling as cold fingers stroked down his spine.

Daisuke was colder than he could have remembered. Colder than he had dared thought possible. The only time he had felt this cold was when the blizzard had hit, seven years ago that night. There had been a fight, an argument. Ken had left, into the snow.

And he hadn't come back.

Ken shuddered, closing his eyes as he took Daisuke, ignoring the strangled noise of pain.

His fingers moved, clawing into Daisuke's back, leaving scratches that he knew wouldn't matter in the morning. The scratches, along with the bite marks, would only make Ken be reminded that Daisuke's was his.

His hands moved, away from Daisuke's back as the man moaned, Ken reaching up to the back of the couch and pulling to him the red ribbon.

It was so easy, he thought, to slide the ribbon around Daisuke's neck and pull.

***

The wind howled, Daisuke opening his eyes.

His anus hurt, his breathing was uneven. When he lifted a hand, he could feel only the own cold of his skin. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ken sitting on a bed, legs tucked under him with a book on his lap.

"What... where are we?"

Ken looked up, placing a finger to keep his place marked. "We're in the land of ice, Daisuke."

"Land of..."

The words were slow to come from him, Daisuke shaking his head. He lifted a hand, touching his neck and wincing as the pain flooded his senses. Pain from his neck that easily outweighed the pain from any other activity he and Ken had gotten up to.

"Death, my dear. You wanted to stay with me. And so, we are here. I love you so much, Daisuke." Ken moved across the bed, placing his lips on Daisuke's and pulled him into a hug, his arms wrapping around Daisuke's shoulders.

"Dead?"

"We'll be together, forever."

Ken kissed him again, forcing his tongue into Daisuke's mouth, desperate for the touch. Desperate for the fact that he would not be alone, he would no longer be alone in his own personal winter-y hell.


End file.
